


Replaced in Action

by adrestia_of_the_long_night



Series: Sky Wars Collection [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Defenders of Peace 1.14, F/M, Jedi Crash 1.13, KIA - Freeform, MIA - Freeform, Tae Watt Kaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night
Summary: Jedi Crash 1.13Defenders of Peace 1.14AU:  The Lurmen betray the Jedi and Clone survivors and hand over Ahsoka and Rex to the Separatists Army in order to leave their village in peace.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Sky Wars Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773808
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Replaced in Action

**Author's Note:**

> Kaden Rhys (human, 12-years-old)  
> R7A7 (was not Ahsoka’s partner on the Resolute & is found & repaired by Ahsoka)  
> General Aayla Secura report them as being deceased  
> General Anakin Skywalker is injured and isn’t treated

***

Anakin’s POV

14 months had passed since he had lost his Padawan and Captain, the pain from the torn Training Bond had completely gutted him and it had taken Obi Wan nearly five months to convince Anakin that it was ok to move on and on the six month anniversary of her death he requested to take on another Padawan from the Jedi Council. Master Yoda had immediately granted his request and he choose a human 12-year-old boy named Kaden Rhys.

***

Ahsoka & Rex’s POV  


14 months had passed the pair discovered when they finally managed to make it out of Separatists controlled space, but they were still unable to contact the Republic.

“Any luck?” Ahsoka asked hesitantly as Rex worked to get the damaged shuttle’s engine to power on.

“No,” Rex gave up as he glanced out of the shuttle’s viewport and took in the collection of damaged spacecraft around them. “Time to try another?”

Ahsoka sighed as she turned to the Astromech droid the pair had found and reassembled, “R7, you pick this time.”

R7 whirled as he started to move toward the hatch in order to start scanning the nearby crafts.

“Everyone thinks we’re dead,” Ahsoka stated as she turned to look at the clone next to her. “Why are we trying so hard to get back?”

“Where else can we go?” he countered. “We have no other option, Soka.”

“Right,” she looked over his mismatched gear, since their escape they had assembled an odd collection of armor from Clones, Bounty Hunters and other sources. “Mandalore is near here, we can try to talk to the Duchess,” she offered.

“Mandalore? They hate the Republic and the Jedi.”

“Obi Wan said he was friends with her once,” Ahsoka shrugged. “We might be able to at least get HER to contact HIM.”

“It’ll be worth a try at least,” Rex replied as R7 started beeping in order to get their attention. “At least…”

The pair stopped talking at R7’s news. “Working?” questioned Rex, a few low beeps and whistles. “Short hops are fine, Mandalore is in the next system.”

***

Their small group landed on Mandalore two days later, they had to slip between some Separatists ships but they had made it to the planet, now they just needed to find the Duchess Satine. They didn’t have to wait for very long since they were greeted by blaster riffles when they disembarked from the shuttle.

“Su cuy'gar!” called a Mandalorian who approached the group with ease, “You’re not from around here,” he stated as he took in their appearance pausing when he took in Rex’s face. “A Clone? The Republic is not welcome here.”

“Please we need your help,” Ahsoka moved in front of the Captain as she raised her raised to show that they weren’t there to cause trouble. “We’re trying to contact the Jedi Temple.”

“Jedi?” the man muttered. “You must be friends of the Duchess.”

“No, we’re not, but Master Kenobi was,” Ahsoka replied as she glanced around the group. “Please.”

“Follow us,” he gestured them toward the capital.

***

Needless to say, that the Duchess was flabbergasted at her two unexpected guests, “Ahsoka,” she gasped outload as she walked up to the long thought deceased Padawan. “You’re ALIVE.”

“Yes, Duchess,” she bowed her head in acknowledgment, as she twisted her hands in confusion. “How?”

“Master Kenobi had told me about your death when he was on Mandalore a few months ago, he, Master Skywalker and Commander Rhys,” she waved her hand in front of her. “They will be very surprised that you’re alive,” she glanced at the Clone next to her, “and that would make you Captain Rex?”

“Yes, Duchess,” Rex replied as he frowned in thought, the Duchess wasn’t mentioning something. “Who is Commander Rhys?” he questioned as he had felt Ahsoka stiffen slightly when the Duchess had mentioned the name.

The Duchess seemed sad as she looked at Ahsoka before she revealed, “Kaden Rhys, is Knight Anakin Skywalker’s new Padawan Learner.”

***

It took nearly a month for the Duchess to receive permission to go to Coruscant, and during that time the trio spent their time exploring the planet. The Duchess had gotten both of them new clothes, armor and weapons, while she was against them, she knew the pair would feel safer if they held them.

Rex frowned at the Mandalorian armor he had just finished modifying with Captain Kal Dy’s help.

“I don’t think you’re going to get it any better,” he stated as the Jaig eyes contrasted perfectly against the Beskar steel of the Clone’s new armor.

Rex shook his head as he finished putting on the final pieces and grabbing his bucket, “It feels good to be back in armor,” he shrugged in reply.

“You look good,” Ahsoka interrupted as she entered the room with her new armor on as well, while not a full body coverage as Rex’s it did cover a good 90%.

“And you’re finally in armor.”

R7 beeped in response as they headed toward the spaceport.

***

“Leave all weapons at the door,” demanded Captain Kal Dy as the three Jedi entered the outer room of the Mandalorian Guest Chambers at the Senate building. The Chambers were utilized by any non-republican planet who came to address the Senate on issues pertaining to their planet or system they represent.

“Of course,” Kenobi waved to Anakin, Kaden, Cody and Jesse to remove their lightsabers and blasters with the Jaig eyed Mandalorian standing nearby. 

Cody did a double take as he placed his blaster down, there was something about the man’s paintjob that reminded him of someone, he mussed silently as a frown appeared on his face, his eyes widening silently as the answer came to him when he spotted VERY familiar DC-17 pistols on the armored male.

The Mandalorian merely shook his head, as he tilted his helmet toward the Generals and Commander standing nearby.

Impossible, Cody thought to himself as he forced himself to restudy the Mandalorian in front of him, it couldn’t be… but he was answered when he moved forward and put Commander Rhys in a secure arm hold, as he grabbed a secondary lightsaber that was on his back.

“What are you doing!” demanded Anakin as he and Obi Wan approached in order to free the captured Padawan.

Rex merely tossed the concealed lightsaber to Captain Dy.

“Thought that we said ALL weapons,” Captain Dy stated with an inward grin, Rex was having fun with the Jedi and he watched as the Clone Captain moved toward the blue painted Clone next.

He gripped Jesse’s arm quickly as he removed the blade that Jesse kept concealed on his wrist and tossed it toward a silently laughing Kal, “And the rest,” he growled as shoved his brother away from him, Jesse quickly removed the other four concealed blades and handed them over, Rex merely made a keep going motion with his hand and got another three before Jesse stopped with a defeated look on his face.

Cody was outwardly laughing as he realized that Rex had used insider knowledge of the 501st in order to have fun at Jesse’s expense, he quickly stopped when he realized that the Jedi and Jesse were all looking at him as though he was the di’kut here.

Rex moved toward the Generals and both handed over the secondary concealed blades they carried, until he finally turned toward Cody, his brother gestured toward the table where he had placed his blaster and blades when he had first been directed to.

“I can follow orders, Vod,” Cody stated as the others in the room were startled that the Marshall Commander wasn’t carrying more concealed weapons.

“You can go in now,” Captain Dy stated as he motioned for the three Jedi and Jesse to enter the room before him, Cody opted to remain outside with who he was positive was Rex.

***

“How are you alive?” Cody demanded as he approached the Clone.

“Who reported that I was dead?” Rex countered as he removed his bucket.

“General Secura and General Skywalker,” Cody replied. “They reported both you and Commander Tano as KIA,” he paused as Rex flinched at the Commander’s name. “What is it?” Cody demanded as a door opened up directly behind him, “Don’t tell me…”

“Hi Cody,” Ahsoka stated as the Marshall Commander spun around in continued disbelief.

“Commander Tano?” he gasped as he fell back into Rex.

“Easy there Cody,” Rex helped him sit down in a nearby chair.

“How?” he muttered as an R7 unit emerged from the room from behind Ahsoka. 

“Tae Watt Kaa of the Lurmen traded us to the Seppies in order to have their village left in peace,” Rex said quietly as he glanced at Ahsoka and shook his head to when she tried to interrupt his explanation.

“Rex,” she sounded sad at his response as she moved forward in order to clasp his hand tightly in hers.

“I don’t believe that,” Cody countered with a growl. “There has to be something that you’re not telling me.”

“Cody,” Ahsoka started but paused as she glanced at Rex, as though she was asking for his permission to continue, “They traded ME.”

“What?” Cody looked between the duo, “Then how did Rex end up captured as well?”

“I had been… “

“Soka had been injured by the Seps and the only option was to either let them take her or,” he interrupted as he glanced at the silent Mandalorian standing behind them. “Or trade myself as well.”

“You surrendered?”

“Only for a little bit,” Rex shrugged. “We escaped not long afterwards but by then we were in Separatist Controlled space and no way to contact the Republic.”

“And by the time we did find out information,” Ahsoka continued. “We discovered that we had both been marked as KIA,” she tightened her hand in Rex’s as she took a calming breath before continuing on with the story. “How was that possible? There were no bodies, and our weapons and armor didn’t get removed until we were on the Separatist’s ship.”

“I don’t know,” Cody replied causing both to look at him with completely stunned looks on their faces. “I couldn’t get the Generals to give a straight answer.”

“Di’kut.”

“Their ending the meeting,” Captain Dy stated suddenly as he gestured toward the closed door.

Ahsoka moved back into the side room as Rex put his bucket back on.

The door opened and three Jedi and a Clone emerged in addition to the Duchess.

“Duchess,” Captain Dy bowed in greeting as he ignored the Jedi. “I trust everything went well?”

“Yes, Captain,” she glanced over at Rex. “Captain Tano?” she hesitantly called out; Rex forced himself to ignore the jerking motion from the two Generals at the name Tano. 

“Yes, Duchess?” Rex stated, he deliberately infused with a heavier accent then a Clone was known for.

She merely raised her hands in a surrender motion, letting him know that the ball was in his court at the moment. 

Rex moved toward the side table and removed Ahsoka’s old Padawan lightsaber that she no longer utilized since she had upgraded to her signature two blades, he glanced over at Captain Dy and nodded at him to explain.

“This lightsaber was discovered by Captain Tano and his partner, So’ika,” Dy stated as Anakin gently took the lightsaber from Rex, and since he couldn’t help but want to turn in the blade a little bit more at the Jedi he continued on, ignoring the Duchess’s look of disdain, “Unfortunately the wielder… ”

“They?”

“A Jedi and Clone trooper,” he continued, “Their identities where unknown to us,” he glanced over at Rex when Ahsoka calmly said in his ear to ‘be kind’ to her former Master.

“When?”

“Last month,” Cody, Rex and Captain Dy all watched as Anakin and Obi Wan’s faces both drained of all color.

“They were still alive?” Jesse surmised slowly as he turned to glance over at Cody, “They told you already?” he muttered in his breath at Cody’s nod in reply. “You told us they were DEAD, and that you had seen their bodies,” Jesse turned on his General. “You SWORE that they had died and that they weren’t being held hostage somewhere.”

***


End file.
